Transformers: Direwolves
by Firewolves16
Summary: This is a story where characters of both Prime and G1, along with a few from the movies, are wolves. Optimus has a lot of his memory that he can't remember and Arcee has a special place in it. And the kicker? There are two Optimus'. Will Optimus regain his memory and who is this other wolf that looks like him?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

The wolves in northern Canada were being killed by hunters. A few packs escaped and hid in the forests and valleys nearby. One pack became well known as the Valley Pack. The alpha was Optimus. He led his pack in peace, avoiding the Mountain Pack at all costs. His beta was Arcee, delta- Ironhide, elder/caretaker- Ratchet, scouts- Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. A lost pup named Bumblebee joined the pack and was growing quick. But with the hunters widening their range, they had to move to a more secure spot. This night the pack slept, getting ready to move in the morning.

Optimus woke to bumblebee's whining. The pup had been restless lately. The alpha started to get up until he heard Ironhide consoling the young wolf. 'I'll let him deal with him.' Optimus thought, lying back down.

Ironhide nudged the pup to lay down.

"Pup, you're disturbing the other wolves."

"I'm not a pup anymore. I'm a wolf." Bee argued.

"You still have fuzzy, floppy ears. Now, cool it and go to sleep."

Bee huffed, but he got the message and curled up. Ironhide grunted and went to his own den. He hoped Bee would grow out of his boredom, or else he'd be a lot to handle when he got older.

Optimus got the pack up and running at first light. Arcee, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker ran ahead to scout the way. Ratchet, Ironhide, and Willow followed behind Optimus, who had Bumblebee in his mouth. He let the pup down when he saw Arcee running back towards them.

"Optimus! There's another pack up ahead!" Arcee warned.

"Tell the twins to come back. We'll all check it out." Optimus ordered.

"Yes, sir."

Arcee ran back.

"Optimus, what if it's the Mountain Pack?" Ratchet questioned.

"Then we won't engage."

When the other wolves got back to the pack, Optimus led them over a hill to the other pack. It wasn't the Mountain Pack since neither Megatron nor Starscream were there. There were seven wolves in the clearing. One was fully red and blue, like Optimus, but Optimus had a grey chest, bottom muzzle, and underbelly. Another was green with some black, but those two were the only males. The females were pink, blue with some black, red with some white, brown, and black.

Curious, Optimus went down to the pack. The red and blue wolf bounded up to Optimus, wary of the new wolves.

"Identify yourselves!" The other alpha demanded.

"I'm Optimus; this is my pack, Arcee, Ironhide, Ratchet, Willow, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Bumblebee."

"**My **name is Optimus.**"**

The red and blue wolf circled Optimus, studying him. He then sat back in shock. Optimus just looked at him confused.

"My parents talked about you. You were part of their first litter, but disappeared so suddenly. When I was born, they named me after you because they said I looked like you. They thought you were dead."

"I don't remember any of that." Optimus said, not believing him.

"You don't? Well, the point is, we're together now. There's a valley about twenty miles from here that should be safe from the hunters for a while. My parents live there if you would like to join us."

"Fine. But I won't trust you right away."

"That's fine. You can call me Op. My pack is Elita, Chromia, Red Alert, Bulkhead, Coma, and Ratrace."

Optimus nodded and Op led the way to the valley. They got halfway before they had to stop and rest for the night. They found a small cave. Once everyone appeared to be asleep, Optimus left to gaze at the stars. He sat on a cliff and heard paw steps behind him.

"Optimus?" Arcee whispered, afraid of waking the others or disturbing him.

She had seen him leave and followed.

"Yes, Arcee?"

"Do you believe him? Op?"

"Arcee, I don't remember any of my past. You know that. The first thing I remember is waking up in a field to you, Ratchet, and Ironhide telling me I was your alpha."

"Yes. I remember that." Arcee sighed, lying down.

Concerned, Optimus gave Arcee a comforting lick on her cheek. She whined and moved away from him. He could tell she was upset, but she wouldn't let him in.

"Arcee, please." Optimus begged, nudging her gently with his muzzle.

She nudged him back in what he would consider a loving manner before getting up and going back to the cave. Optimus tried to ignore the fact that Arcee seemed to care for him more than an alpha, but he failed to see her silently crying as she left his side.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Alright, Valley Pack, let's get moving!" Op exclaimed.

Optimus eyed his younger brother, still not sure if he should trust him. He spotted Arcee sulking near the back of the pack. Before the pack moved out, he ran to her.

"Arcee, what is wrong?"

"Nothing, sir."

"Arcee, if I said something…"

"Just don't, Optimus. Just… go. I'm fine."

Upset and knowing she won't talk to him, Optimus did as she asked and ran to the front of the pack. He noticed Op walk up to Arcee and felt strangely jealous. Furious, he growled for Op to come back to the front of the pack. Op looked back to Arcee, who nodded, and ran to join his brother.

"What did you say to her?" Optimus demanded.

"I asked what was wrong. She said it was something about the past. Old memories haunting her. Just give her some time, brother." Op reasoned.

Still furious, Optimus growled and barked at the pack to get moving. Op shook his head sadly. He wished his brother would see what the poor female was feeling. He could tell she was madly in love with Optimus, but what it had to do with her sudden depression, he didn't know.

Unknown to both alphas, another pack watched them from behind a large rock. Chuckling, a grey wolf with darker grey markings moved back to his pack.

"We have the Valley pack in our sights. They are having issues of their own." The alpha told his pack.

"We'll destroy them!" A member shouted.

"Silence, Starscream!" The alpha growled. "Do you think it will be that easy?"

"We can take them out easily, Lord Megatron." Starscream tried to reason.

"No. Optimus is too strong, even with his memory loss. We must take them by surprise."

...

"Where are we going?" Bumblebee asked for the thirteenth time.

"We're relocating." Ratchet answered.

"What's relocating?" Bumblebee continued to question.

"We are moving to a safer place, young one." Op said, nudging the pup affectionately.

One of Bumblebee's ears had finally perked straight up. But the other was still fuzzy and bent. He still despised being called a pup, but the wolf before him that bore a striking resemblance to his father figure wouldn't be barked at if he tried. The Valley Pack had come to grow fond of Op, and some of them saw mates in the other pack. Ironhide had tried to talk Chromia, but she kept to herself. The dark grey wolf had been a bit upset, but wished his friends more luck. Willow showed her dirty blonde fur to Bulkhead, making the male gulp. The light grey wolf with red markings, Sideswipe and his twin with yellow markings, Sunstreaker; tried to converse with Ratrace and Coma. Ratrace and Sideswipe got along well, but Coma seemed a bit shy. Bumblebee kept nipping Ratchet's yellow-green tail.

"Bee, I swear…" Ratchet growled.

"Bee, move along." Arcee requested.

Ratchet smiled at Arcee gratefully when Bee listened. Her blue, black and some pink fur tossed in the wind. Ratchet knew if Optimus paid attention to her now, he wouldn't be able to hold back. He glanced longingly at Red Alert, hoping he wasn't too old to find a mate.

"We're almost there." Op declared.

"Who are your parents?" Optimus asked.

"My father is Sentinel Prime. My mother, Solus, feel deeply ill shortly after I was born. She stays in her den. "Op told him.

"Prime?" Optimus asked, confused.

"Yeah. It's a name that shows when a wolf is truly an alpha. When they do deeds that are highly approved of, they are called Prime. My parents always thought you would be a Prime.

"I still don't know if I believe we're related."

"We look too much alike to not be."

Optimus growled.

"Let's just get to the valley." Op suggested.

They walked to the new valley and were met by a red wolf with a grey muzzle, top head, and paws.

"Optimus, who have you brought with you?" The wolf demanded.

"Father, it's your lost son, Optimus and his pack." Op introduced.

"Optimus? Is that really you?"

Sentinel walked up to Optimus slowly, not believing his eyes. Optimus reared back in distrust.

"My son." The old wolf cried, hugging Optimus. "I thought you were dead."

Sentinel pushed Optimus to den where a silver and black female wolf resided.

"Solus, Optimus is back." Sentinel addressed her.

Solus lifted her head and smiled.

"My two surviving sons. Come, please."

Both red and blue wolves went to their mother. She nuzzled each, ecstatic they were alive. Optimus felt her scent smelled familiar. He had a flashback of being a pup with a bunch of red pups crawling around him. His mother licked him, a wolf looking just like Sentinel nuzzling him.

Optimus retreated into the forest before anyone could say anything.

"He has lost his memory. I believe he just remembered something and it overwhelmed him." Ratchet assured the parents.

Arcee ran after Optimus, determined to help him remember.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Arcee finally caught up to Optimus. He sat by a creek in deep thought.

"Optimus, what do you remember?" Arcee asked, sitting beside her alpha.

"I remember being a pup with Sentinel and Solus caring for me and my brothers and sisters."

"Is that all?"

Arcee hoped not. She wanted him to remember her.

"Yes."

Optimus turned in time to see the crestfallen look on Arcee's face.

"What is it I should remember?" Optimus questioned.

Arcee stayed silent.

"I wouldn't normally do this, but considering how upset you are, as your alpha, I demand to know what's wrong."

"Where do you get off thinking you can talk to me that way!?" Arcee snapped.

Taken aback, Optimus didn't say a word.

"Even as my mate, you had more respect for me."

"We were mates?" Optimus breathed.

Arcee bowed her head in shame.

"Ratchet didn't want to bring back your memories. He said there was too much darkness you'd rather forget."

"And you went along with it, even if it meant losing me?"

"I thought I could do it. But being near your mate and not allowed to do anything hurts the most."

"We could have started new."

"I could have sparked your memories. Ratchet ordered me to say nothing. And I screwed that up."

"I'm already remembering things." Optimus said assuringly.

Suddenly, without warning, Optimus tackled Arcee to the ground. Arcee fought at first, but his eyes told her to trust him.

Being so close to her, Optimus had flashbacks of them together, sitting alone in the valley and gazing at the stars, their first mating, and a few moments when they first woke up. They weren't full memories, just brief thoughts before he was brought back to reality.

"I remember some moments with you." Optimus confessed.

"There's hope yet." Arcee stated happily.

In the shadows, Megatron growled. 'Great, his memories are coming back. We'll have to prevent that from continuing.' He watched the two young wolves nip each other playfully a bit before slinking back to his own back.

"We will attack very soon. We'll start with the pup and Optimus' female first." Megatron declared.

"I want the female. I'll show her who a wolf is." A brown wolf with dark green markings announced.

"No, Bonecrusher. She needs to learn who an alpha is. You can take care of the pup."

"Excellent. I'll deliver his skinned body to his pack once I'm through with him."

"I love your sadistic methods. I may just use Arcee to replenish our pack's size and overpower the Valley Pack."

"This is a bit gruesome, even for you, Lord Megatron." A black wolf with a few grey markings whined.

"This is war, Barricade. Do not question me." Megatron growled, wrapping his jaws around Barricade's neck and pushing him to the ground.

Two other wolves, dark blue with purple markings and a pure black wolf, watched in horror as Megatron injured the poor young wolf.

"Soundwave, Blackout, move along. Spy on the Valley Pack and send Knockout to me."

"Yes, sir." Blackout responded.

Soundwave followed Blackout to the hidden den their pack stayed. A red wolf with grey markings preened himself before them.

"Knockout, Lord Megatron requires your presence." Blackout snarled.

"Easy, you'll ruin my fur!" Knockout panicked.

"I haven't touched you yet."

"You usually drag me out."

"Not today."

Soundwave stepped in front of Knockout.

"Cooperate now, freedom later. "

"From the Mountain Pack, you mean?"

Soundwave nodded.

"Then we can leave and hope Optimus accepts us." Blackout stated.

"Quiet, before Megatron hears." Knockout hissed.

"Starscream, Barricade, join us?" Soundwave questioned.

"I know Cade will, but Screamer? We'll see. Blackout told the usually silent wolf.

Soundwave had grown to trust Knockout and Blackout, despite Knockout's obsession with himself. Soundwave was also the youngest wolf before Barricade came along. Barricade was a lost pup that Megatron saw potential in. Fortunately, he had Blackout to help him grow up and not be influenced too much by Megatron.

The four wolves were eager to leave the pack and set off to do what Megatron said, buying time till they could switch sides.


End file.
